Learning to Share
by Sapphonest
Summary: Pure smut. Cath/Sara. Sara teaches Catherine how to share when they take the long way to their crime scene.


_**Learning to Share**_

_**A/N:**__ Because sometimes you just need smut._

_**Disclaimer: **__Did you see that episode where Sara and Catherine have hot sweaty sex in the locker room? Oh, you didn't? That's right, that's because I don't own CSI yet._

_---_

_Calm down. Get a grip on yourself. Yea, that's it. One breath at a time. In. Out. Okay. Now, open the door. _

Work is going to be hard. I know that. But I've grown used to it. Constantly seeing her in the halls, watching her slip on that little white lab coat, fastening her vest that fits her just right, hugging to her frame as if for dear life. God, is it sad that I'm jealous of a vest? A department issue plain black vest at that? Maybe it is, I don't know. But the way her last name rests just above her right breast is all too distracting, covered or not.

Walking into the break room without a spot of drool on my face had become a skill in the last few months. Seeing her sitting there, nonchalantly sipping on her coffee, waiting for assignments to be doled out was an addiction I had found that I had started craving. Because, let's face it: Sara Sidle is addictive.

I remember the change as if it happened yesterday. We were in the midst of one of our infamous stand offs. I felt as if we were engaged in a blinking contest as our eyes connected. She was leaning ever so slightly over my desk in an obvious attempt at intimidation and I stood my ground. Or, rather, my seat. Thinking back on it, I don't even remember what we were arguing about. Not that I ever do, but you'd think I would remember this time.

She was wearing a very uncharacteristic v-neck tee shirt, showing off some of that rare Sidle cleavage that, in my opinion, should get to see the world more often. As we sat there, squaring off, I gave into the foreign desire and broke the eye contact. Instead, my eyes settled on the tops of her modest breasts peaking out of her shirt.

_Oh shit. What was that? _I snapped my eyes shut, trying to hash out in my brain what I'd just done. But amid the mental berating, I realized that I liked what I saw.

When I opened my eyes again, I could see triumph in hers. She knew she had won. And I could have sworn that when she silently stood and left my office, there was a little extra swagger in her hips.

Right then and there, I had lost myself to Sara. She was mesmerizing. All of her. Never had I thought that I would have anything more than a job title in common with Greg.

As I finally take my seat in the break room, I allow myself to look at her. She has her face buried nose deep in a forensics journal and her slender fingers are clenched around the handle of a coffee cup. _That was three seconds, Willows. You know the rules. _I force myself to tear my eyes away and busy themselves with whatever else I can find, but I'm saved the agony when Grissom walks in, assignment slips in hand.

Sara and I are together today._ Kill me now. _I raise my chin at her when she looks up and motion for her to follow me.

When we finally get into the Tahoe, I hand her the half sheet of paper without looking at her.

"DB in Henderson. Alright," she smiles at me, baring her all too adorable tooth gap as she pulls the seatbelt across her body and buckles in.

_This is going to be one hell of a ride._

"So, how are you?" I ask noncommittally, hoping to get some sort of conversation going. She turns to look at me, as if contemplating her answer, before parting her sweet lips to respond.

"Fine. Ya know, mostly," she finishes her statement with a shrug, eyes never leaving the side of my face. I turn to look at her briefly, catching the smile that plays across her lips before putting my eyes back on the road.

"Only mostly?" I ask, much more flirtatiously than I had intended. Upon hearing my voice's betrayal, I grip the steering wheel tighter.

"I do have one little problem, though," she begins to explain, and I see her eyes darken slightly; the beginnings of tell-tale lust showing in them.

"Oh? I'm, uh… sorry to hear that." _Way to crap out, Willows. She gave you an opening._

"Catherine. Why don't you just ask me what you want to ask me?" My eyes flick back to hers and the desire is clear in them this time.

No. Not desire. I can't possibly be seeing that in her eyes. I must be seeing things. But when I take a second look, I see that it is still there. Okay. I can't handle this. I need to do something.

She's silent when I don't respond. And it isn't until my third wrong turn that she catches on to what I'm doing.

"Cat, where are we going?" I know she's asking a question, but it's clear in her voice that she already knows the answer, so I don't bother responding to her. Instead, I give her a seductive smile as I make the final turn.

We're on an old desolate stretch of road, and there is desert all around. I don't even have the car pulled to a complete stop when she has her belt off. When I finally kill the engine, I look over, and the darkness of the night casts shadows across her face, leaving her lips glowing in the moonlight. My eyes are drawn to them like a moth to a flame, and I can barely get myself unbuckled fast enough.

Upon seeing the struggle with my belt, she leans across me, and her hands still mine before doing the job for me. My eyes take in the skin of her neck, which her position has so conveniently offered up to me, and my lips are instantly connecting with her supple flesh. I feel my belt come undone and she removes her hand from the side of the seat, but remains stationary otherwise.

After a moment she leans back to her seat and I see the sexiest grin that she's ever given me cross her lips. Somehow, it emboldens me and the words on the tip of my tongue are released into the air of the cabin before I even realize it.

"Get in the backseat," I order her, and she is eager to acquiesce as I see her turn and start to crawl into the back. When she finally rests, she's sitting in the middle of the seat, her eyes expectant and I need no encouragement to join her. I crawl back and find myself straddling her lap, facing her.

She doesn't waste a beat when she crashes her lips to mine. I take a second to taste them before I take her bottom lip between my teeth and nip teasingly. I hear her moan and take the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth, exploring the welcoming wetness. My hands find their way to her sides, and in an instant, they are underneath her shirt. Her skin is hot to the touch and it only adds to the building heated tension that is working its way down my stomach and lower.

As my hands rise, so does the hem of her shirt, and when it's high enough to let the fabric of her bra show, I can suddenly feel her heat against my ass. Now it's my turn to moan.

She lifts her arms enough to allow me to pull her shirt over her head, and the second the clothing is discarded, her lips find my throat. My hands go to the back of her shoulders, applying just enough pressure to let her know I want her to sit forward. When she does, she gives me just enough room to snake a hand behind her and undo the clasp of her bra. She shrugs her shoulders to let the straps fall down her arms, and then she leans back again, before finally tossing the clothing to the floor. I pause to take in the sight of her liberated breasts that I had previously only seen in teasing, before I lift a hand to the right one, carefully pinching her hardening nub between my thumb and forefinger. I let my other hand fall to the button of her jeans and the consequent snap has me giggling.

I felt, rather than saw, her hands go to the bottom button of my blouse. She hastily made her way to the top button and she pushed the fabric down my arms, pulling herself away from my neck long enough to take in the sight of my purple lace bra. She licks her bottom lip as she puts a finger into the top of it, tracing along the top before pulling it down enough to free my pink nipple. With our current position, all she does is lean forward to capture it between her lips and I can't help but toss my head back in pleasure as I feel her tongue swirl around it.

Finally regaining my train of thought, I realize my hands have stilled on her jeans, and I set to unfastening them once more. As I pull the zipper down, I am all too pleased to discover that Sara isn't wearing any underwear.

She pulls back from me and I cock an eyebrow at her; my grin of approval is not lost on her and she pounces on the moment.

"You like?" She runs her tongue across her bottom lip and I am so entranced by it, I have to struggle my way back to my words.

"Fuck yes," I respond, and I lift myself just far enough off of her to make room to pull her jeans down to her thighs. I finally sit back down and she traps the bottom of her jeans under one foot, meticulously pulling them off.

"You have too many clothes on," she informs me when her pants are completely shed. "Take them off,"

"No," I respond in defiance and I see the control she's been trying so hard to attain finally slip past her reach. I can tell she's about to give me some smart ass retort when I reach down and brush a finger lightly over her already erect clit, effectively silencing her. "Tell me you want it. Tell me you want me to fuck you," I continue to hold my fingers just above her, clearly waiting for what I want.

"God, Cat. I want you to fuck me so bad," she responds pleadingly, and I'm close to giving it to her, but I hold out for just a bit more.

"How do you want me to fuck you, Sara? Tell me," I demand, nearly losing it as I see the desperation in her eyes. But I hold out control, knowing she's going to give me what I want.

"I want you inside me. God, please, Catherine." I can't take it any more, and I finally slip a finger into her. I'm instantly gratified as she bites down on her lip, attempting to stifle a moan.

"God, Sara. You're so wet." One finger clearly isn't going to cut it, and I slide the singular one I'm using out, letting my middle finger join in before pushing back into her. "Is that all because of me?" I realize that the question is nearly purred, and I don't care. The sight before me is almost too much to handle as I see Sara's head pushed back, resting on the seat and her legs open as wide as mine will allow. The sheer eroticism is damn near enough to send me into my own climax, but I stifle the thought as I begin to pump my hand against her.

I can tell she's getting closer as her hips start frantically meeting my thrusts, and suddenly, I want to see her face. "Sara, baby, look at me," I demand of her and she lifts her heavy lidded eyes to meet mine. I hold her gaze and add a third finger as I push into her as hard as I can. Suddenly, I can feel her walls clamping around my fingers and I see her muscles start to twitch as her face confirms the orgasm that is clearly washing over her. I lick my lips and continue to thrust into her until her muscles relax, and I finally stop.

I pull my fingers out and bring them to my lips, first smelling them before I licking Sara's taste off of them. As I swirl the creamy salt on my tongue, I feel the pressure between my own legs build and she wraps a hand around my head, pulling me down to kiss her. I know she wants to taste herself on my tongue, and I am more than willing to oblige.

She finally pulls her lips away and I see a renewed determination in her eyes.

"Now, like I said before, take off your clothes," she instructs me, and when I don't respond, she twists to the right just enough until she pushes me off of her lap, my back lying against the seat. "That's fine. I can do it for you," she recovers. She scoots backwards far enough until she is completely out from underneath me. Leaning forward, she's on her knees and she reaches out to push my bra straps further down my shoulders, and then pulls it down my waist, leaving my breasts exposed. Without even attempting to remove the object, she goes to palm both of my breasts in her hands and quickly, she earns an appreciative moan.

Her warm hands on my skin only elicit a further soaking between my legs and the wetter I get, the harder I bite down on the inside of my cheek. She trails her hands down my stomach to the top of my pants and makes quick work of the button before pulling down the zipper. She hovers over me for a moment before leaning down and trailing kisses along my stomach, and her fingers slip into the sides of my waistband. My jeans slide down over my hips, then knees, and finally she pulls them over my feet, and they meet the rest of our discarded clothing on the floor.

As my eyes fall down to my nearly naked form, I realize that the only barrier left is the purple thong I have on, and even that doesn't last long, as Sara quickly yanks it down my legs. I instantly smell my sex in the air, arousing me even further, and Sara must agree because I see her eyes shut seductively and she inhales before opening her eyes again. Her hands drop to grip my thighs, her thumbs on the inside, mere inches from where I want her most, and she leans down onto me, recapturing my nipple in her mouth. She bites gently before soothing it with her tongue, then trails sloppy kisses over to the other nipple, thoroughly laving it as well.

After a sexy grin up at me, she starts tracing her tongue down my stomach, pausing at my navel long enough to circle it twice before dipping in teasingly.

"God, Sara," I moan out, taking in the sight of her tongue disappearing and reappearing at my belly button. And finally, she drops the remaining distance until I feel her hot breath hitting my pussy, teasing me to near breaking before she drops her lips down to envelope my clit.

"Uuhhhhnnnn…" I can't even formulate a word as the feeling of her tongue pressing against me takes over. She traces a few circles before releasing the bud of nerves and she runs the tip of her tongue along my folds. I feel her dip into me before she brings her tongue back up and she traps my clit again, gently scraping her teeth over it.

"Oh, fuck. Sara," my legs jerk involuntarily as the intense feeling of pleasure shoots through me like a bullet, and apparently my reaction pleased her, because she repeated the move again, and I could feel myself slip closer to climax.

At my second reflex, she takes a hand away from its previous position on my breast and she slips two fingers deep into me, her thrusts mimicking the flicking rhythm she's establish on my clit. I know I won't last much longer with this, and so I try controlling my inner walls; clenching and unclenching at my own pace.

At this, her eyes evilly flick to mine, and I know that she's won already. She increases her thrusts, and I'm gone. I cry out her name as I feel my orgasm hit me and when I finally open my eyes again, she's hunched over me with a smug grin on her face.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Sara," I purr, and the grin grows. I push my hand into my forehead and feel the slickness my sweat has made. "I haven't been fucked that good in a long time." I sit up, willing my erratic breathing to subside and when it finally does, Sara is already back in the front seat, looking back at me expectantly.

"You planning on getting dressed soon or are we just not going to process the scene?" Her voice is calm and collected, but the cocky grin has yet to leave her lips. I look around to collect my clothes. Suddenly, I realize something is missing.

"Sidle, where are my panties?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

I see her pull out her best innocent face as she coolly responds "Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?"

---

_Was it as good for you as it was for me?_

_Then let me know._


End file.
